What can go Wrong?
by Katrazaie Leonheart
Summary: This story is written in the POV of Squalls sister Katrazaie. I originally got the idea from the Stargate episode Window of Oppurtunity. May contain Seiftis, Nidllone and Sqinoa. Beware of the Purple Moogle. Has Been Rewritten! Whooo! Updated!


**What can go Wrong?**

**By Goddess Gaia. **

I got this idea when I was watching Stargate SG1 (window of Opportunity) and so this Ficcy was born!…Unexpected things will happen! Flames will be used to roast Chocobo's! Which power the Moogle-battering Machines..Ha…HA!

Just as a warning….

SEIFTIS!NIDLONE!SHELPHINE!

Enjoy the Ficcy!

P.s : new character called Katrazaie…Made her Squall's sister Also Sakura.

Disclaimer: I do not FF8 damnit!

**Chapter One: Squall and the Bowl of Fruit Loops!**

The raven haired Katrazaie waked through the front entrance of garden her boots echoed in the silence of some parts of Garden and her green eyes Surveyed the scene of the normal fight over Hotdogs.

Zell, as usual, was at the front of the line, in a sleeping bag, always doomed to wake up to the sound of 'SOLD OUT!' from the lady behind the counter, Shelphie Emerged with a Camcorder recording the usual, 'ah fer fuck sake' and the hysterical laughter from Seifer and sniggering from the rest of his Posse.

Katrazaie spotted Squall eating his usual bowl of fruit loops out of sight behind the bush that Headmaster Cid had Recently hid and wet himself in fear of Edea killing him because he had eaten the rest of her chocolate indulgence cake. Fortunately, for Squall, the bush stank so strong of Urine that most people would jot go within 10 miles of it so he often found himself occupied with what colour fruit loops he was eating and not, the fact that people found and started to Snigger. Katrazaie Ignored the Stench of Urine and walked past him calmly saying 'hi Squall' just to see his face go a brighter pink that the fruit loops that remained in his bowl. She turned to see the many faces that had whipped around just to see this sight. Shelphie, Nursing her neck because she had turned to quickly held the camcorder in the other hand to record Squall, Now a deeper shade of pink then he was before, Run from sight in the direction of his dorm, dropping his fruit loops, to change his pants from the shock of more then one hundred Students look at him as if Ultimecca had been Reincarnated into a Chocobo. Katrazaie Smiled a Rare smile, walked through the broken bowl of fruit loops to her dorm to write her diary.

A blond haired Female ran through the corridors of Balamb garden. Her hair flew out behind her and her diamond blue eyes were full of tears. Katrazaie come towards her but she was too late to get out of her way. The blond haired girl ran straight into her and landed on top of Katrazaie. She groaned and got up.

"Oh..I'm sorry!" She said, Petrified of Katrazaie. She then ran straight past her and then into the Quad.

"Haha...What a loser." Seifer said. The Blond haired girl whimpered. "Sorry...? What was that? I didn't hear you."

"G-go...away!" She said forcefully and Seifer nearly toppled over the edge of the garden.

"Strong winds..." He muttered. The girl laughed. "What are you laughing at! ...Hmph." He walked up towards her and pulled her face upto his. "Name?"

"...Sakura"

"What a crappy name." He was then pushed back by an enormous force and ended up on the floor. Sakura stood up and made a shoo-ing motion with her hand. Seifer moved more.

Squall had returned from his dorm. He looked around Garden and thought to himself Quietly 'I'm going to be a pimp.' He then turned back and went to Zell's dorm. He knocked on the door.

"Yea...uh...Come in!" Squall walked in. and stood there. Zell was taken aback for a moment. Squall had never come to his dorm before, He had doubted he ever knew where it was. "er...What can I do for you Squall...?" Squall stepped closer and said...

"Haha...Soon these students will dissaper one by one, and It will have been all my idea!" Cid walked in. Edea snapped at Cid and he turned around and ran into the corner again, whimpering. "Mmmm yes..." She picked up a checklist. "Poisened chocolate cake...? Check. Gillotine? Check. Poisened can of Dr Pepper? Check. A Student...?" She picked up a pencil from the desk. " Yet...to...be...collec...ted.." She threw the pencil back onto the desk. Cid flinched.

There were gasps of Awe all around Garden. Squall had returned. He was in a pair of baggy trouser, a white top and a cap. On his shoulder he carried...A Boom Box. He walked into the cafeteria and stared back at all the students.

"Sqaull...?" One of them Said.

"Na man, It's MC Leonheart from now ma Homie" He then climbed on top of a table and put his Boom-Box on,

"Ma name's MC Leonheart and I'm here to say,

Todays gotta be ya lucky day,

Cos here I am,

I'm back in style,

I'm MC Leonheart

Now this is your trial..."

He then raised a hand and pointed at people to stand up. Others started to climb on tables too and started to clap.

"Everybody in tha house go O-oh!"

And everybody replied.

"O-oh!"

"Everybody in tha house go Oh Oh oh!"

"Oh Oh oh!"

"Everybody in the house go O-oh!"

The Instructers even joined in.

"O-oh!"

"Everybody In tha ho-" There was a message coming over the Intercom. Sqaull turned his 'heavy beat' Off.

_'Will Squall Leonheart please report to the Headmaster's office, I repeat -'_

_Will the Real slim shady please stand up?' _That was Cid. They was a heavy thudding noise and Edea carried on.

_'Ahem..I repeat will the real slim- Damn you, you foul human imbecile! ahem..Will Squall Leonheart please come the Headmaster's Office. Thank you for you souls.'_

There was an immediate chorus of 'Aw man' from everybody in the cafeteria and in the surrounding area.

"Yo yo, ma homies, Don't be sad. I'll be back soon, It ain't that bad." And with that he picked up his boom box and strutted towards the Headmaster's office.

Hehe...Was It good? I'll put up the next chapter, If I get more reveiws. hinthintwinkwink


End file.
